


Служу Тебе

by DFox, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: драбблы от R до NC-21 [4]
Category: Elizabethan Theatre - Fandom, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Молитва отца Саутвелла





	Служу Тебе

Castigo corpus meum... Усмиряю тело мое...

Первый удар раздвоенного, утяжеленного свинцовыми крючьями хвоста плети всегда внезапен. К нему невозможно привыкнуть — сколько бы ни готовил тело постом, сколько бы не укреплял дух — молитвой.

Первый удар всегда обжигал — поднесенным к самой коже свечным пламенем, раскаленным клеймом, горячечным, больным огнем. 

Первым в жизни, непрошеным, нежданным поцелуем. Таким же болезненным, вышибающим дыхание и невольный стон, выступающим испариной на висках и холодом — вдоль позвоночника. А вслед жаром, жаром — тяжелым и стыдным, протыкающим сотнями игл. 

Каплями крови — из закушенной губы. 

Быстрой струйкой, сбегающей по спине, — из взрезанной шипами кожи. 

Многие целовали его руки, стояли перед ним на коленях, стискивали пальцы, заглядывали в лицо полными слез глазами. Многие делились прегрешениями столь великими, что от ужаса и сочувствия стискивалось сердце. Но послушный его воле разум оставался чист, а дух парил в вышине, и оттуда, с сияющих вершин, было видно: Бог в непостижимой милости своей любит своих чад любыми, сколь бы мерзостными они сами себе не казались. Любит — и прощает. Всех и каждого, прощает — за все. 

Он — тоже смотрел в глаза, снизу вверх, запрокинув голову, и льняные волосы вольно рассыпались по плечам, а в глазах блестели свечные блики. Он исповедовался, но и — требовал. Он, говорящий языком человеческим и ангельским, вопрошал: «Как я могу подарить себе то, чего у меня нет?» 

Каждый следующий удар плети — горячее предыдущего. И каждый удар — сильнее. Нет пощады жалкой плоти, умывающейся слезами и потом. Пусть соль растравливала раны, а шипы вонзались все глубже и чтобы вытащить их, освободить плеть для следующего удара, приходилось делать дополнительный рывок, — так должно быть. 

На вдох. Со стоном, с криком, рвущим горло, с клекотом хищной птицы, настигшей добычу.

Как тогда. Прохладные губы смыкались на бесстыдно восставшем, налитом кровью, горячем естестве - сладко, мучительно, мучительно сладко. 

И не было муки слаще. 

«Что мне сказать?» Говори: «Benedicite».

Пальцы дрожали, зарываясь в светлые пряди, притягивая — ближе, ближе! Еще ближе, до выступивших на ресницах слез, до рваных пятен румянца на скулах, до надсаженного горла — у обоих. 

Возомнивший себя в гордыне своей чистым и непорочным, был низвергнут по одному слову — и единым касанием. 

Роберт Саутвелл, отец Коттон, сам стал усомнившимся в Господнем всепрощении грешником. Тем, кто отринул любовь небесную, предпочтя краткий искус любви земной, — низменной, самой низменной из земных любовей.

Взлетала в нетвердой руке плеть, темнело перед глазами, смешивались кровь и пот — расплата за разделенное семя, за твердые плечи под ладонями.

«Ну, и кто теперь играет с Дьяволом, Робин?»

Не было ответа, и не могло быть: ни в сияющей выси, ни в темных, кишащих жадными чудовищами глубинах. 

...et in servitutem redigo ne forte cum aliis praedicaverim ipse reprobus efficia.

...и порабощаю, дабы, проповедуя другим, самому не остаться недостойным.


End file.
